Uran Tsetau
A major servant of House Falcia, she accompanies Ren Tsetau through most of his later adventures, eventually marrying him. Background After a brief stint in the military, Uran went around doing mercenary work for a while, until she found a more permanent position in House Falcia's servants. She was competent, and was trusted with many valuable assignments, especially those involving House Ashera. She was often sent to find valuable servants of House Ashera before they were killed by the enemies of Ashera. The equation changed after she saved the nearly dead Ren Tsetau from Ronch Loran. Biography Searching for Ren Tsetau Ren Tsetau was the son of another servant of the House Falcia. He had gotten involved with House Ashera, and had gone so far into the family that he had been personally entrusted with the daughter and son of Fyuin Ashera. They received information that Ronch Loran was personally going after him after capturing Fyuin Ashera's wife. The head of House Falcia could care less about the children, but he wanted Ren Tsetau firmly in his camp. So he sent Uran Kling to go get him. Uran Kling finally tracked him down beyond Gabzedon. Uran Kling also found him in battle with Ronch Loran, and nearly dead because of it. She was able to convince Loran to leave him alone in exchange for Wendelle Ashera's life. Wendelle was killed practically as soon as Ronch decided that it was impractical to carry her around back to his base. Ren was dragged to her base of operations and repaired, he was now mostly robotic, and deeply disturbed by his failure. She feared he would commit suicide, but a new doctor, known to the House Falcia as Dr. Draydan. Against her authority, he began to interact with Ren, turning the general self-loathing into a more edged shame, dependent on a belief in his failure was just that. He shouldn't define himself just by his failure, but also strive to turn it into a success, by killing those who pose a threat to House Ashera. Those who House Falcia says is dangerous. Uran knew what they meant by that. Kill those who are weak, and without protection, in the remainder of House Ashera. She was able to maneuver herself to lead Ren Tsetau's team. Eventually, she decided that she could not allow the charade to go on any longer and told Ren about House Falcia's scheme. He was enraged, but she tells him he cannot take down House Falcia, nor can he really avenge much of the killings he participated in. She was about to suggest they run away when he stated he was going to search for Spectre, something he said he should have done much sooner. Searching for Spectre They traveled Jaedinar, looking through old records and Asheran libraries. They found nothing, so they began investigating the sites of riots started by House Briscoletti, obviously they wanted to destroy some sort of information or person who had key data that they needed. They finally found a burnt register that had several names that Ren recognized as Spectre. They investigated the names one after another, but were constantly thwarted by the name belonging to a dead person. Finally, they decided to try to preempt Briscolletti by investigating their records and figuring out where the mercenaries Briscolletti hired were going by tracking the money trails. When they infiltrated the base, they met Seth Steiner, Spectre. They changed their plans, and helped Seth burn the place down, focusing on some priceless family portraits and several important financial records. This impressed Seth the most, causing her to put them in the direction of a man who acted as a 'recruitment officer' of Spectre, Lycee Facine. He sent them on several missions to prove their loyalty. These culminated in a mission to kill a cousin of Ronch Loran, who was rising in the ranks of the Blood Meridian. They both finished the mission with relish, remembering Ronch Loran's cruel treatment of Ren. This convinced Lycee that they were not spies of Briscolletti. Among the Spectres Despite doing many missions, Ren and Uran discovered themselves escorting younger members and teaching them. Uran, because of her experiences, began to train female Spectres in use of their 'natural' abilities. In other words: Flirting and how to get information you need by it. Uran was glad that Ren was finally getting over his old shame. She was relieved when Ren finally confided his feelings to her and asked her to marry her. She said it was about time. They continued on like this for years, until they met Teysa Ashera. They both took a great interest in her education, as they recognized her to be the proper heir. She came away from their lessons very well taught. This did not change things much, though Genjimaru Alcor told them to keep half an eye on her when she was in the Spectre camp. Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Spectre Category:House Falcia Category:The Strength to Persevere Category:Jaedinar